youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Sykes
Austin Bailey is an up and coming YouTuber in the Walkthrough / Let's play community. His current series that are being uploaded to his channel include Pokémon Colosseum, Far Cry 3, NHL 13 Gm Mode Commentaries, and other various NHL gameplays. Sykes was putting out Assassin's Creed 3 footage but stopped because he felt like the game wasn't as entertaining to him self as the previous AC games were. It has been the only closed series by Sykes him self. Early YouTube Career Sykes started to post videos in Febuary of 2012. He was one of the Co-Founders of the group the selppins. The selppins was a group founded by sykes and his friends (Andrew, Reily, Tyler, Justin) and was meant to be a group that played games together, and alone. Although footage never went up on The Selppins channel footage was recored. Sykes first video was a Let's Play Minecraft w/Sykes & Gang. The video's were later taken down for an explained reason. Sykes then started to post solo gameplay on games. Starting with Happy Wheels. Eventually a solo minecraft playthrough for a comunity channel was posted as a teaser. Also Minecraft Mulitplayer with Andrew was posted to about 20 videos but again were all taken down. The equitment that was used by Sykes at this time was a serious problem and eventually lead to the stoppage of uploads for Sykes. Early Set-up Sykes' early set up was just like any other YouTubes set when they start out. His laptop which he used to render took about 2–3 hours to render a 10-15 minute video. He had a headset he said he purchased from a local store and it was a no name brand. His computer couldn't run Minecraft on normal distance setting and had problems on close distance settings. He had a dazzle capture card also. This eventually lead to the end of videos on Sykes channel. Opal Network Sykes was asked to join a community channel at the begining of his YouTube career. The network was geared to help smaller channels grow and colaberate as a whloe. He uploaded a Hardcore Minecraft series to the channel and made a couple a friends. A major being Adudearoni. There was supposed to be a dual commentary that was susposed to be done by the two, but never got done as Adudearoni eventually just disappeared from the YouTube scene. After Sykes had completed about 7 videos for the network, the video stopped being uploaded. Sykes questioned why videos were not being uploaded but never got a response (as stated in a video taken down). Eventually Opal Network came clean to the public about what the entire plan was behind the channel. After gaining 6000 subscribers and about 60 thousand video views the network switced over to a Call of Duty Sniping clan. Sykes later said in a video that he though it was extremely childish that they would use other peoples content to gain a fan base and then just switch over to sniping. Basically gaining all the fame they got off of other people's hard work. The Take Down Of Videos Skyes took all of his videos but 1 off his channel and put this message in his channel discription. "I have stopped the production of videos because of the lack of quality and lack of equipment that I don't have the money for at the time." That was all that was said untill October 26, 2012 when he posted a video showing gameplay of Forza Horizion. He then went into greater detail about everything that happend when he posted his first NHL 13 gameplay video. New Equipment And Return Sykes got a job and purchesed a HD PVR along with an M-Audio USB Producer Microphone. Video started going back up on his channel on October 26, 2012. The computer that he was using was the old laptop that he was using before but he was still managing to get up atleast a video a day. Also notable to mention that Sykes has a very bad internet conection and it takes him anywhere form 100-400 minuites to upload a video to YouTube. He still manages to get out 2-3 videos a day. Sykes got a new computer for Christmas of 2012 and has been posting steadly since then. Smash Club Gaming Sykes joined yet another community channel by the Name Of Smash Club Gaming. The channel was having tremendous growth as a community channel. Sykes had a entire series of videos renderd and ready to go for the channel and the reaction that was getting less and less as time went on. When the channel was preparing it was run by fellow YouTube Keith4Prez who now, has about 20 thousand subscribers but at the time had about 4. Keith took a break and left the channel in the hands of WhiteTribalGuy who did a decent job at keeping the channel running but it was never kept up to full potential. Partnership Around the end of December and beginning of January, Sykes applied for partnerships to multiple networks and eventually got accepted by Maker Studios. Sykes has said the main reason for him wanting his partnership was basically so he could gain a bigger audience and that he wasn't in it for the money, as he was barely making any of his videos. Sykes has been partner with Maker since January 2012. The Andrew Saga Andrew is one of the orignal people Sykes has done playthroughs with. He has yet to be a part of anything on the channel since its restart. Though it has been hinted in videos by sykes that sometime in the near future Andrew will make his return on the channel. Also it has been said by Sykes that he is trying to get Andrew to post his own commentaries but is having problems because of the laziness of him. So far Andrew has not yet appeard in anything that has been posted on the channel. External links The links below are the only links that are associated with Sykes. * YouTube * Twitter * Twitch * Steam * Facebook Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers